Bella's hidden truth
by Psycholips
Summary: Bella Swan is a sixteen-year old adopted by the Cullen vampires. The Cullen's know that she is hiding something.Why does she find it hard to trust people and to let them touch her? Can Edward come to her rescue? Half vampires/drugs/suicide attempts.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's point of view:

_Forks. _Did such a place even exist?I had never heard of it before. All I knew was that it was situated in Washington, miles away from Phoenix. I would definitely miss the sunny weather, since Mrs. Markham had told me that Forks was a really rainy place.

She also told me that the people who were going to adopt me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme were very nice people, and they had adopted five other teenage kids like me. They believed that I'm the perfect person for completing their family. This was all I knew about them.

I was only sixteen now. I had skipped a class, a result of my hard work.

I wouldn't call myself pretty. I had really long wavy mahogany hair and golden eyes. I was pale, and it was very embarrassing because I blushed a lot. I wondered what the Cullen's were like. I hoped they would never find the truth about me- it was way too horrifying and they would abandon me right then.

The plane landed smoothly. I got off. My legs felt like rubber, it must be because I sat for so long in the plane. I walked inside the airport. It must have been a slow day; not many people were there.

"Isabella!" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful lady with caramel hair, pale skin and…_golden eyes_. Esme looked surprised when she saw me, too.

"Are you Esme?" I asked. "Yes, you must be Isabella! Did you enjoy the flight?" she asked.

"Yes." I lied. The plane ride was really uncomfortable and I was nervous the whole time.

I was greeted by an incredibly good-looking man with blond hair and…_golden eyes_ _again? This was getting strange. _"Hello Isabella!" He said when he saw me. He was surprised when he saw me, too. I _really_ hated being called Isabella, but I didn't say anything.

After we got our suitcase, we got into Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme and Carlisle seemed like nice people. I _wanted_ to like them, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to like anybody.

After about forty-five minutes, the car came to a stop. I looked outside and saw a huge Victorian styled mansion. _Holy crow! No one said they were rich! _The mansion was beyond beautiful.

Esme showed me my room, which was five times the size of my room I used to share with Angela in the orphanage. It was painted in light blue- my favorite color. The windows were transparent, and one of them near the bed covered up the entire wall. I could see a small forest. The bed was really huge (Of course, it would be.) and there was a desk with three drawers. A huge closet occupied half of the next side of my room. I didn't have many clothes to fill up even one fourth of it. There was also a dressing table and a door leading to the bathroom there.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"I love it." I said, keeping my tone flat. Esme smiled in happiness.

"I'll leave you to freshen up, then. If you need any help, please call me. I'll be downstairs. The rest of them will come soon. I'll call you when it's time for dinner!" she said.

"Okay, thank you. For everything." I said honestly.

"You're welcome, honey."

Only my mom has called me 'honey'. _Oh, well. She is my mom now._

I slowly unpacked, putting things in the shelves, desks and closet. I had to go shopping soon, for some books, clothes, CD's and some other stuff. I stepped inside the bathroom which was half the size of my room. I took a long, warm shower to calm my nerves.

I dressed in my favorite outfit; jeans, blue halter neck top and blue flats. I let my hair down like I usually do. _I guess I look OK._

"Can I come in?" an excited voice asked from behind the door just as I finished.

"Yeah." I said.

A tiny girl who looked like a pixie- with cropped black hair, pale skin and _golden eyes_ literally bounced into my room.

"Hey! I'm Alice!" she said and hopped over and hugged me.

Unpleasant memories came back to my head. I immediately stiffened. She must have gotten the message, since she let go.

An extremely gorgeous blond-haired, _golden eyed _girl smiled at me.

"I'm Rosalie." She said.

Both of them looked just as surprised as Esme and Carlisle did when they saw me.

"It's very, very nice to meet you." I said politely, like I had been taught to say.

"Do you like to shop, Isabella?" Alice asked.

_Please stop calling me Isabella_, I wanted to scream.

Rosalie sighed. "Not much." I replied.

"Well, I love shopping and I wondered if you could come with me to shop tomorrow?" Alice asked. She was _still_ bouncing.

_I really wanted to say no, but I had to be nice, so I said yes_.

"Yay! Thank you!" Alice cried happily.

The blond girl just sighed and shook her head.

"Girls, time for dinner!" Esme called from downstairs.

Rosalie and I walked down, Alice bounced.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. Alice is a little bit _too_ excited meeting you." Esme said.

"That's okay." I said and smiled at her.

Esme had made a huge dinner for me. I didn't like eating such foods, but I gave up and ate anyway.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked when I noticed that I was the only one eating.

"We ate a whole lot before you came." Esme explained.

"Oh. Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He has to work a night shift at the hospital. Speaking of which, where are the boys?" Esme asked.

_Boys? Oh, great. _

"They'll be coming tomorrow morning. I just called Jasper." Alice said.

_Jasper? Everyone here has names that aren't very common nowadays. Wonder why?_

"Did you like dinner, Isabella?" Esme asked when I finished.

"Of course. I loved it." I replied. I managed to give her a small, fake smile.

I put on my pajamas and climbed to bed when I got to my room. I watched the moon, the night sky, the twinkling stars and the trees in the forest. A slight breeze was rustling the trees and plants. It was really beautiful and peaceful. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, not knowing what surprises were waiting for me tomorrow.

Edward's point of view:

I knew it was wrong of Carlisle when he decided to adopt a human girl. He said that she was a nice girl in desperate need of a good home. She had lost her parents and twin sister just recently. All of them were going hiking- and they disappeared. The dead bodies of her parents and sister were recovered soon. They had said it was an animal attack. Luckily, Isabella (that was her name.) managed to escape with just a few wounds.

She was taken to an orphanage and she lived there for two months. Esme was the first to find out about her. She immediately wanted to adopt her- to raise her as the human child she unfortunately couldn't have. She knew that eventually Isabella would go her own way, but just for three years at least she could take care of Isabella.

All of us had to be really careful around Isabella- we wouldn't risk hurting her so we All went hunting, just a day before she came. I, Emmett and jasper had decided to stay a little while longer. Alice couldn't wait to see Isabella, so she went back soon with Rosalie and Esme. She was obviously hiding something- she kept blocking her thoughts. Every time I tried to read her mind, she would sing some silly song and I would give up.

Rosalie was happy- in a way. Emmett was also happy that he would have a younger sister to protect. Jasper was worried that he might hurt her. And me- I didn't know what to feel. All I knew is that I didn't want to hurt her. Alice assured me and Jasper that it would be fine.

We would definitely know tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh, I've got only 2 reviews (NO!!!!)

------------------------------------------------------

Edward's point of view:

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett- meet Isabella." Esme said and pointed to the human girl standing with Alice. Oh, wow. _Is this girl really a human?_ She looked too perfect to be one. She had long, wavy mahogany hair, a heart shaped face and…_golden eyes_? I had never seen golden eyes for anyone except my family and the Denali coven. She couldn't be a vampire; I could hear her heart beating and she was blushing- blood would definitely be needed for that. She had a very nice scent- but in a very non-edible way. Like a flower is to a human- very nice smelling, but nobody would want to eat it (of course, who eats flowers?).

'_What's up with her scent? It doesn't smell very appetizing.' _ Jasper said in his mind. He was really happy now. He wouldn't have to hurt her. Emmett was confused, but happy too.

'_I can't see her future, Edward. It keeps disappearing.' _Alice said in her mind all of a sudden. She sounded panicked.

I tried desperately to read the girl's mind. Nothing; it was absolutely blank.

"I can't read her mind." I said in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"Read whose mind?" Isabella asked.

All seven of us were really surprised now. How could she have heard that?

"It must have been your imagination dear. Nobody said anything." Esme said quickly. Isabella nodded her head, but she looked unconvinced.

"Hey, Isabella! Are you Italian?" Emmett asked all of a sudden.

"No and please don't call me Isabella." She replied.

"Do you prefer Izzy?" Alice asked.

"No, Bella would be fine."

"Bella? I like it." Rosalie said.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

Then Bella spoke up. "Where were you three?" she asked.

"Hiking in the woods." Jasper answered.

"Oh. I heard there were mountain lions and grizzly bears up there. Isn't it dangerous?"

"That's part of the fun." Emmett said and laughed.

A strange look crossed over Bella's face.

That night, after Bella fell asleep, we all decided for a meeting.

"Have you noticed her eyes? They were really gold. Like ours!" Alice said.

"That's funny, Alice. You should have seen it earlier in your vision." Emmett said.

"That's the problem: I can't see her future. It's all blurred out. It gives me headaches."

"And I can't read her mind. What about you Jasper? Can you use your powers on her?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was really scared when Emmett said that. And suspicious too."

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked all of a sudden.

"Most probably a human with shields to mental powers." Carlisle theorized.

"How can a _human_ have powers?" Jasper asked.

"Alice could see visions of the future when she was human, too. Maybe it's the same case with Bella."

"But we'll have to tell her about us…Sooner or later." Alice said.

"When?" Emmett asked.

"It can't be later. How long can we hide ourselves? I mean, she was _really _suspicious when we said that we had eaten before." Jasper said.

"Maybe it's because I used the same excuse yesterday?" Esme suggested.

"Well, we can't use the same excuse everyday. And she would get suspicious again in sunny days." Carlisle said.

"Maybe we should tell her…tomorrow?" I said.

"For better or for worse." Carlisle said.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't run away screaming." Emmett said.

"Very helpful, Emmett." Rosalie muttered.

There was just one problem for me. Bella didn't feel like a sister. I wondered why.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's point of view:

How can very single one of them have golden eyes? They're adopted, aren't they? Not only that, they were unusually pale, perfect and graceful. I also noticed that Emmett and Alice had been moving really fast. _Could they be what I think they would be? _

_Vampires._

I shivered at the word. _They couldn't be. Did they adopt me so they could finish me off?_ In that case, I _had_ to escape. I couldn't risk another encounter with vampires. The fact that two of them were still hunting me made shivers run down my spine. I quickly fell asleep that night.

It was a long, dreamless sleep, but I quite enjoyed it.

"Hey, Bella! Did you sleep well?" Alice asked just when I woke up and stretched.

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked.

"It was a really long night for me." Alice said. _Of course it would be! If she was a vampire, she wouldn't sleep._

"Esme says breakfast is ready. You woke up really late, so we already ate." She continued.

Of course! Another excuse to hide what they eat. Maybe my suspicions are true……

I dressed up in black skinny jeans, white halter neck top and white wedges. I really loved wearing halter neck tops.

Alice smiled at my outfit. I guessed that she liked it.

Esme had made a really huge breakfast for me- bacon, eggs, pancakes, strawberry custards and croissants. It all looked yummy, but I wasn't sure if I had space for all of it.

"I'm not sure I can eat all of that…" I mumbled.

"That's okay, dear. I wasn't sure how much you would want." Esme said.

I smiled a fake smile.

I ended up eating a croissant and some bacon and eggs.

I noticed Carlisle look around. All of them nodded.

"Bella, we need to tell you something." He said.

Aha! So they were going to admit the truth.

He motioned to join him to the dining room. There were eight chairs around a huge mahogany table. All of us were seated.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle began first:

"Bella, I'm very much sure that you have started noticing certain _strange_ things around here." He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I think we do own you an explanation for our behavior. Of course, not to scare you, but you may not want to stay here with us after you know."

I nodded. I knew what he meant by that.

"Well, have you heard of…_vampires_?"

Me? Ever heard of vampires? Oh, Lord. That was hilarious.

I burst out laughing.

All seven of them looked wide-eyed in horror at me.

"I've known them since I was born." I explained through fits of laughter.

All of them sat in silence for a long time, including me.

Then Emmett cried in his scary voice.

"Holy crow! She knows! She knows everything!" he shouted.

I covered my ears with my hands to hide the booming sound.

"Ugh. Yes, I do know." I confirmed.

"How?" Jasper asked.

Oh, no. I wouldn't tell them. I didn't want them to be hurt.

"Perhaps it would be a lot better that I keep it a secret." I said.

"We have a right to know!" Jasper half-screamed.

"Jasper, please calm down. Bella, we respect your privacy, so we're not going to press for any details. But if you do feel like telling us, we're all ears." Carlisle said. He sounded reasonably calm.

"Thank you." I said.

"Uh, Bella? You're not going to leave, are you?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, you're not scared, right? I mean, if you were, you would be running out the door screaming by now." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded.

"No, I'm not scared. And I don't plan on leaving, unless I'm a danger to you, which I am." I explained.

"How can _you_ be dangerous to _us_?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry, but I wish to keep that a secret, too." I said.

"Bella? Do you know about our powers?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. And I have a mind shield, so I'm preventing you from reading my thoughts right now. I want serious privacy." I said.

He stared wide-eyed at me.

"I can shield Alice and Jasper's powers, too." I said.

"Wow. Cool. I wish I could do that." Emmett said.

I chuckled. I could make Emmett's wish come true.

"I…have to go right now." I said, got up and went to my room.

I could feel seven pairs of eyes boring a hole on my back.

Scary? Not.

Edward's point of view:

This was so weird….I had so many unanswered questions regarding Bella.

How did she know all about us?

Why wasn't she scared?

Emmett asked the last question I had in mind.

"What is she hiding from us?"

"You don't want to know." Bella's voice was coming from upstairs.

Wait.

How could she hear us from twenty feet above? And also from behind a few doors…?

I sighed and went up to my room.

Listening to music always calmed me down…But this time it failed.

I couldn't concentrate on _anything_ except Bella and her mysterious behavior.

What was she doing now?

I could hear her steady heartbeat from my room. I decided to go and check if she was asleep.

Whoa! Hold on a second. Why was I thinking like that?

Of course she was asleep. It was about 2:32 in the night.

She would definitely be asleep. I mean, humans were fast asleep by now, right?

Wrong.

I was somehow unsure that Bella was human.

So I went over to Bella's room.

The door was locked from inside. I didn't know that she had needed so much privacy…

"_What are you doing, Edward?" _

I turned around and saw Emmett and Alice.

"I…Uh…Bella…Me…Uh…" I stuttered.

Both of them burst into laughter.

I pressed my finger to my lips and made a 'Shhh' sound. I didn't want to wake Bella up.

That caused them to laugh harder. Alice was rolling on the floor.

"_What_ is going on here?" Esme asked.

"Edward…he…he…" Emmett started laughing again.

"Edward?" Esme asked. One of her eyebrows rose.

"I was just checking on her." I said.

"Yeah, right." Emmett said.

_God, he was hysterical_.

All of a sudden Alice stopped laughing.

And I saw her vision. I was walking around the forest, calling Bella's name over and over. Well, all seven of us where.

I pushed the door open. Well, I actually took off the door so that it was in my hand.

As I had suspected, Bella was not there.

"Bella?" Esme's worried voice asked. No reply.

"I told you she would run away." Emmett said.

I saw a flicker of sadness in Esme's eyes.

"Shut up, Emmett." I hissed.

"I can't see anything…Like usual." Alice mumbled. She was upset too.

I was upset, too; that was understatement of the century.

Why did Bella hate us?

"We have to search for her…Maybe she's in the woods…Oh no, no, no…" Alice continued. In her mind, I could see many situations in which Bella would end up…_dead_.

"Alice! Stop, please." I said.

"Sorry." She said. The images were instantly replaced by _Britney Spears._

I _had_ to find Bella.

_My Bella._

Bella's point of view:

Ugh. How I hated human food. I was in desperate need of some blood. _Animal blood_.

Unlike my parents, I didn't wish to be a monster. I would drink only animal blood. That way, my thirst would be satisfied and I wouldn't have to be a monster. How simple. _Not._

It was the hardest thing ever in the orphanage. I would have to run hours to get to the forest there. When I moved in here, I was thankful that the house was located near a forest. I could easily hunt animals. Wrong, again. I had to sneak out into the forest at night so that my _sibling's _and _parents_ wouldn't reveal my identity.

I controlled my thirst for two days. I can't take it anymore. Since I have to spend the next day in school, being with humans, I had to take whatever precautions I can. I couldn't afford to lose control and end some innocent human's life.

So I sneaked off at night to the forest. I had to admit, there were pretty good stuff in here. The elk was simply _dee-lish_.

I was in the middle of finishing off a young grizzly when someone jumped in front of me.

Oh, no, no….Please, no…

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered.


	5. Chapter 5

"What in the world are you doing, Bella?" Jasper asked. His mouth was open, eyes wide.

"Umm…I…was a bit…hungry?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"Well, yeah…I pretty much figured that out myself." I said.

"Then do it."

"Maybe with the rest of them?"

*********************

Edward's point of view:

God, I was freaking out _hard_. "Bella!" I called out once more.

Where was this girl gone to?

"Guess what I found?" It was Jasper's voice.

He was dragging a very tired looking Bella.

"Bella!" Esme cried happily.

"You weren't running away, where you?" Emmett asked.

"No." she replied.

Esme smiled in relief.

"Then why?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "Tell us, Bella." Jasper said.

In his mind, I saw Bella sitting under a tree, her mouth pressed into a dead elk's neck. Blood was flowing from the elk's neck.

"**What**?" I screamed.

Jasper calmed me down.

How could that be? Bella was a human! She doesn't drink blood!

Bella's point of view:

Soon enough, we were seated in the mahogany table.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Obviously not human." Jasper said.

"Definitely not a vampire." Alice said.

"You're both wrong…And right." I said and laughed a dry, humorless laugh.

Rosalie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Well…I'm a little of both. Ever heard of…_half-vampire, half-humans_?" I asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Well, I'm one." I said.

"How did you turn into one?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed and cupped my face with both of my hands.

"I was born as one. I'm sorry, I can't say more. You _can't_ and _shouldn't_ know about my past." I tried to be calm as possible.

"Did you do something bad?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smacked him on the head. "Hey!" he cried out.

"No, but someone else did. Anymore questions?" I asked.

"What are your vampire features?" Carlisle asked.

"I drink blood. Animal blood, that's why my eyes are gold, you see. I prefer human blood, but I learnt to control that. I can eat human food, though. It's not that disgusting. And my skin is marble-like, just like yours. And, I don't age. I'm immortal, just like you all are." I explained.

"And your human features?" Rosalie asked.

"That's very little. I have a heart beat, blood and I can sleep. That's all." I said.

"You're lucky." Esme said.

"No. I consider myself the most unlucky. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to continue my hunt which Jasper interrupted." I smiled at him.

Then I ran out of the house, into the woods, the wind blowing on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's point of view:

"Bella?"

I turned back to see Edward. I smiled at him.

My first day of school was over. It went absolutely perfect. I found out that here was another coven of vampires in Forks. One of them, Sid, asked me out, and I happily agreed. It was not the first time a boy had asked me out, but it was the first time I said yes.

Sid looked absolutely perfect. He had curly brown hair and golden eyes. His features were perfect. And his voice was so beautiful…Oh, god, I've gotten it real bad. I've fallen. Hard.

The Cullen's had a good relationship with his coven. Esme and Alice were happy for me. Alice was happy because she would get a chance to give me a makeover.

I turned my attention back to Edward, forcing myself to not think about Sid. Edward was standing with a plain expression on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, still smiling.

"You're in a good mood." He said in an accusatory tone. Hmm…?

"I am!" I chirped.

"Almost like Alice is when she goes shopping. I wonder what the reason is?" he asked.

He didn't know yet?

"It's obviously not a secret. Esme and Alice know. I'm surprised that you don't." I said.

"Does this have something to do with Alice's happy thoughts?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Yes." I said.

Then I broke of my mental shield, allowing him to see my thoughts.

_Sid was standing in front of my desk in Spanish class. He looked really worried. _

"_Um…Hi." He said._

"_Hi! You're Sidney, right?" I asked._

"_Yes, but you can call me Sid. You're Bella, right?" Sid asked._

"_Right."_

"_The name suits you. You are beautiful." Sid commented._

_I blushed._

"_Thank you." I said in an almost whisper._

"_Um…So, I was wondering…If you were free this Saturday?" he asked after a pause._

"_Yes." I replied._

_My heart was starting to beat quicker._

"_Do you think you could come with me to a place?" he asked._

"_What place?" I asked._

"_That's a surprise. But it's very special. Will you come?" he asked._

_He looked so hopeful._

"_Yes." I said._

I put the shield again. Edward had a strange expression on his face. I couldn't make it out. I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Y-Your expression…" I choked out.

He shook his head and sighed.

"You're crazy." He said and walked out.

Ouch. That hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Why did he say that? What was wrong with Sidney? He was quite nice to me. And if I'm right, he was being polite to everyone; his family, my family, the teachers and students. Then why would Edward call me crazy to hang out with Sid? Was he…jealous? No, way! I mean, he's my brother! Well, not my real brother, but anyways…I giggled. But still…He sounded so angry, and yet, so…upset. Okay, I have to admit, my ego is working a bit too much. I'm not one of those girls who are drop-dead gorgeous like Rosalie.

I laughed again. Then I decided to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. It was a denim miniskirt, purple tube top and purple ballet flats.

I jumped into my comfy bed and pulled the covers around me. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

EPOV:

I was in my room, listening to Debussy. It felt so peaceful. Yet, I couldn't forget what I said to Bella. Her eyes were filled with total hurt. Okay, so it _was_ just a word, but it was still something which hurt her. What was I thinking? She could go out with anyone she wanted. Why should I care? Right? Wrong.

I did care. I cared too much, in fact. Why? I felt utter confusion. And it wasn't Jasper trying to annoy me. A minute ago I was feeling peaceful, now I'm confused.

Then I heard a scream. It wasn't that loud, but because of my vampire powers, I could easily hear it. It was Bella's scream.

I didn't think twice. I ran to Bella's room. Esme and Alice were on the sides of her bed. Rosalie and Emmett were standing near the door.

_She's still asleep_, Esme said.

_A nightmare_, Alice confirmed.

Oh. A nightmare. I wondered why. Was it because of me? I cringed inwardly at the thought.

"Don't hurt her…" Bella mumbled. Bella talked in her sleep?

All of us were shocked. I could tell from their thoughts. Who was hurting whom?

"No…No…Lila…Go…Don't… hurt…her." She mumbled again. She was tossing and turning restlessly.

Who's Lila?

Whose hurting Lila?

Does this have something to do with her secret?

I watched as she tossed to her left.

A sleeping angel.

BPOV:

I had a really bad dream last night. It was about my sister and…Oh, well. Past is past. Now I just have to prepare for the future. The future in which I was going to die.

I dressed up in the outfit I picked out yesterday, pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

Esme silently handed me a bottle with red liquid. It was blood. Sweet smelling blood, a cougar's blood.

"Or would you prefer something more human?" Esme asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, no. This is perfect." I said.

I opened the cap and pressed my lips to the top. Warm, gooey red liquid fell into my mouth. I swallowed every single drop.

"Hey, no fair! Only Bella gets to drink breakfast blood!" Emmett screeched.

My eardrums almost shattered at his booming voice.

"Jealous, much?" I asked.

"You bet I am. But not as much as Jazzy here. He just wants to grab that bottle from you and drink up everything in it."

Rosalie's hand immediately hit Emmett's head.

"Ow! What was that for, baby?" he asked.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure, I am. Why?" I asked.

"Yesterday, you…never mind." Alice shook her head and went out.

I just shrugged.

"Happy day, kids. Bye!" Esme called as we walked out.

I waved at her.

Sid was with me the whole time at school, which I found very flattering. Hmm…Guess I'm lucky. For now, anyways.

EPOV:

_Just grab her by the arms_…

What?

Ugh. Gross thoughts in the morning? Just great.

This voice sounded way too familiar.

Could it be?

_Every single part…_

What was _he_ thinking about? Sidney.

_Oh, Bella. You are in huge trouble, darling…_

BELLA?

What was Sidney planning on? I listened harder.

_No one to help you…_

_You'll be screaming like crazy…_

_That will teach your family how wrong they are about you…_

_Especially the mind-reader…_

_This is going to be one fun Saturday…_

_A Saturday you will always remember…_

_If you make it alive, which I'll make sure, you won't…_

_I wonder what they'll think…_

_When they find your dead body in a dumpster…_

_I can't wait to hear your screams and the mind-readers face…_

_Absolutely priceless!_

BPOV:

I marched through the hallways.

It was completely deserted. Then I saw Edward.

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm really sorry. But you really shouldn't go with Sid. I'm warning you Bella. Please…"

"What is your problem?" I nearly screamed.

"Bella, I heard his thoughts…"

"What is your problem?" I repeated. "Why are you making _my_ decisions? Why are you saying all this? Look, if there's something going on with you and Sid…I don't mind. I will be going with him on Saturday."

"He's not who you think you are!"

"He's a wonderful guy, that's who he is." I replied.

"Please, Bella…"

"Are you jealous?"

"_What?_"

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"You seem to follow me everywhere. You don't like it when I talk to other guys. Admit it, Edward you like me."

"No, I don't! Why should I?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know _anything_."

"That is why." I stated simply.

"Why what?"

"Why I like Sid so much."

"Oh, why exactly? Because he chooses such pesky girls?"

"He's everything you're not."

And with that, I tuned and went to my next class, my head held high. I really didn't care about perverts. Like Edward.

EPOV:

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

I'M SUCH A LIAR!


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV:

And I thought vampires were insensitive, soulless ones. How wrong I was. Oh, dear god, I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about assward. Sorry for my wonderful language, I'm just too much angry. Not angry enough to resist some elk I smelled, though. There was no passing upon the wonderful chance to eat elk. I am, as you must have figured out, an elk-addict.

Okay, so Elks are herbivores, but I still love them. Cougar's are next on my list.

"I hope you enjoyed your snack." Emmett said when I came home. I laughed a thick, dry laugh.

"If it weren't for you _full_ vampires being so strong, I would have definitely ripped your _cute, cuddly bear_ neck out." I said, sarcasm being thick.

Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked.

I just shook my head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I had a half-bad day, that's all." I said.

Emmett still looked unconvinced as I made my way into my room. I locked the door and threw myself on my bed.

I lay there for a few minutes, letting myself relax. Then I got up and showered. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I decided to keep myself busy by doing some homework. I finished it soon enough.

Then I jumped out the window and took a walk through the forest. I walked around for a long time, and then went back.

Right when I walked into my room, Esme knocked.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Hello Bella. I just came to see if you wanted some _human_ dinner."

I smiled at her. "Oh, no. I had a small snack this afternoon. But thanks for asking." I replied.

"You're welcome. But if you do feel hungry, come to the kitchen. Goodnight." She said and went out in a human speed.

I was going to switch off the lights when my cell phone rang.

EPOV:

"Hello?" I heard Bella's musical voice ask.

"Hey, Bella! It's me, Sid!" the other voice said.

I growled.

Bella sounded extremely happy. "Hey, Sid! What's up?" she asked.

"Don't forget this Saturday."

Bella laughed. It was a beautiful, bell-like sound.

"Of course I won't!"

"Okay, then. Goodnight, sweet dreams don't let the vampires bite."

Hah! Like we're really going to hurt Bella.

"Very funny. Goodnight."

Then I heard her snap the phone shut. I felt guilty for eavesdropping on their conversation.

I decided to go to my meadow that night. I needed time to be alone.

The meadow was beautiful as always- the green grass sparkling in the moonlight, just above the velvet sky with the twinkling stars. The stars looked like the diamond earrings Bella wore today…

Bella, Bella, Bella. Whatever I thought, it always came down to Bella. Hmm…

I guess I'm obsessed with a vampire-human hybrid.

There.

I finally admitted it. I am in love with Bella.

Why did it take me so long to realize that? Maybe because I'd never felt this way before. These feelings were new and unfamiliar to me.

And yet…And yet I'd made Bella sad. Okay, sad was an understatement. I was the cause of her depression today. And I didn't like that one bit. I want her to be happy. I want her to be happy because of me. I want to protect her, to love her. I wanted her, I needed her. Like air was to a human. I couldn't possibly live without her.

I crawled into her room, silently thanking her for not shutting the windows. How strange, I was sneaking into my own house. Well, not my room, but my house.

And there was my angel; sleeping peacefully.

She looked so beautiful. Her long mahogany hair was framing her face like a curtain. Her face was an angel's one, definitely. Her eyebrows were shaped beautifully into a curve, her cheeks with the smallest tint of red in them. Her long, thick lashes were touching her cheeks. She was definitely an angel.

I so badly wanted to stroke her cheek. But that would wake her up. No, I wanted to watch her sleep. And so I made quick plans for Saturday- I will follow her and bust Sidney's plans.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV:

I laughed along with Sid. This was so much fun! It was _finally_ Saturday night. I was on the car with Sid, listening to some weird music which made us both crack up. I was wearing something really casual- a blue halter top and jeans with blue heels. My long mahogany hair was swept into a neat ponytail. It was so calm, so peaceful…and yet something felt wrong. I didn't know what it was, but something was definitely off here.

"We've reached our destination!" Sid said with what looked like…a smirk…on his face. Now why would he be smirking?

I looked around and…well; surprised would be the understatement of the week. We were in a totally deserted place. There was nothing, just a road and a forest edging it. Why were we here?

"What is this place?" I asked.

"_My_ place. You didn't expect this, did you?" Sid asked me a cheery tone.

"Umm…No." I replied.

"That was the point!" He laughed.

"I don't understand." I admitted.

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping that you'd understand that…" He put a cold, pale finger on my neck. "This. This is the place of your-" He started moving his finger around.

I was shaking now.

"Death."

I looked up at the one I loved and all I could see was hate and anger written over it.

"Why are you doing this, Sidney?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Nobody _ever_ questions me. Including you." Sid replied.

Oh god, is this why Edward warned me? I should have listened to him! Why, why, why didn't I…?

Sidney let out a menacing growl. I shuddered involuntarily. My teeth were chattering.

"P-please d-don't S-Sidney." I whispered.

He let out another growl and lunged for me, knocking me into the cold, tarred road. Before I could fall down, two things happened.

Two cold hands wrapped around me and then I blacked out.

EPOV:

Ouch, that should have hurt. No wonder Emmett doesn't give up a chance to fight someone. He's really good at it. He and Jasper were punching the life out of Sidney. Alice was watching them with an exasperated expression on her face. And here I was, holding my angel who blacked out. Thank goodness she wasn't hurt. I wouldn't be able to take it well if she was. I wanted to finish off Sidney myself, but I decided to leave it to my all too insistent brothers.

I watched in happiness as Jasper tore one half of his body and Emmett tore off the other. Alice threw the burning lighter on his shredded body.

Bella hasn't woken up yet. She was on the couch, sleeping still. Esme and Rosalie were really worried when they came back. Carlisle was in the least to say- surprised.

Bella tossed herself to the left and then opened her lovely, doe-like golden yes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett greeted her, jumping to the front of the couch, making her jump back the slightest bit.

"Umm…Hi." Bella managed to say.

Then she looked at me- and smiled.

It was a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, guys. I really, really owe you one." She said.

"And I'm sorry for not believing you." She said to me.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm sorry for being mean to you. Really sorry."

"S'okay."

I smiled back at her.

"I really love you guys!" Bella chirped.

"We love you too, Bells! Love ya like a _sister_, huh, _Edward_? _Eddiekins_?" Emmett asked.

"Do not _ever_ call me _Eddiekins_." I replied, while shooting daggers at Emmett.

Bella blushed, a deep shade of red.

Alice and Rosalie giggled. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were smiling.

Bella drank a bottle of grizzly blood and went to bed.

I decided to play my beloved piano. It was far from Bella's room; I didn't want to wake her up. I played a new tune that had been in my mind for a short time. It was about my sleeping angel.

_It's beautiful, Edward,_ Esme said in her thoughts. I smiled at her. She has, in so many ways, been a mother to me.

_I'm happy for you_, Esme continued, you_ waited too long, and you really do deserve love_.

"Thank you." I said.

Love.

Was this really love?

******************

5 months later:

EPOV:

Emmett tossed Bella the ball. We had just finished playing baseball. It was the perfect weather for it. Bella was awesome. She quite easily beat Jasper, much to his frustration. A clap of thunder rippled through the skies.

I looked over at Bella. She was talking to Esme. I smiled. Our relationship had made no changes for five months. I wanted more than just this. But I really cared for Bella's feelings as well.

"No!" Alice's cry turned my attention from my thoughts.

"They're coming." She whispered.

Of course we knew who were coming. A coven of nomadic vampires. I immediately drew myself closer to Bella, just like the others. She was the one with the beating heart and blood. She was the one we had to protect. We waited, holding our breaths as three shadows emerged from the woods.

There were three of them; two males and one female. The female had fire red hair and red eyes. One of the males had black hair and the other had sandy blonde hair. All of them had deep red eyes.

The blonde one's gaze immediately fell on Bella. All seven of us stiffened.

"Isabella?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The blonde knew Bella? Bella knew about other vampires? Of course she would. She might have had some experience, good or bad, and that must be why she was not scared of us.

"Isabella?" he repeated.

Bella looked really scared. Her bottom lip was shaking a bit.

"James…I…" Bella stuttered.

James?

James took a step closer to Bella.

"Why do _you_ keep _her_?" James asked. How dare he ask such a question?

"I adopted her." Carlisle said defensively.

"Do you really want to know who she is? Do you? She almost killed her mother! She's a murderer, that's who she is!" James screamed.

What? No. Bella can't be a murderer. She just _can't_.

"It's not like I wanted to. I tried everything not to!" Bella said.

"And now? She's damned to an eternity, all because of _you_."

"She wanted it! And I'm not the one who turned her! You were." Bella screamed.

James took another step to her. Jasper and Rosalie, who were the closest to him, crouched in a defensive position.

"Why don't we discuss this properly?" Esme suggested.

"We don't need to. Just consider yourself warned. She is danger to you all." James said and ran back, the redhead right behind him.

"Bella?" Up until now, the black haired male hadn't spoken. Now he did.

"Bella didn't want to hurt you. She was forced to come here, remember that. And that is also why she hasn't told you anything."

With that, the black-haired one left as well.

I turned back and saw that Bella had disappeared.

I was going to follow her. What else was I supposed to do?

"Don't." Alice said. "She needs to be alone."

*******************************

BPOV:

I almost had my secret revealed. No way would the Cullen's like _that_. It might not have been _that_ big, but for _me_ it was. I ran away, deep into the woods. I needed to be alone. I sat under a tree for a long time. Then I heard the rustle of trees. Someone was coming. The scent told me it was a vampire. A very familiar vampire. What was Rosalie doing here?

I looked up and saw Rosalie. She looked so beautiful; she could easily pass of as an angel. She looked slightly upset.

"Hey." She said in her bell-like voice, which was identical to mine. She sounded like she was at a loss at what to say.

"Hey." I replied.

Awkward.

"It's getting late." She said.

"I'll come soon. I just…" I couldn't complete. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. Just remember, Bella. We all love you."

And with that she disappeared into the blackness.

Strange, absurdly beautiful vampire.

**************************

EPOV:

I was getting a little impatient now. I didn't even know if Bella was okay, which Rosalie claimed she was. So I decided to search the forest, against Alice's warnings.

What I found was not Bella's voice. It belonged to James.

I hid in a nearby bush, making sure no one heard me.

"I really don't know about this, James. If the Cullen's come to know of this…" it sounded like the black-haired one.

_He doesn't realize what he's doing, _his thoughts said.

"No one of them, Laurent, expect the pixie had escaped. I finished them all; without distractions…Isabella won't be a problem for me." James said.

Bella?

"I'm with James." The redhead's voice said. _Of course I will._

"Thank you, Victoria." James replied.

What exactly were they planning to do with Bella? Whatever it was, it can't be good.

"So, tonight, it is." Laurent said.

I had to warn Bella. I couldn't put her into the risk I had last time.

And I would tell my family. Whatever these three were planning to do, we would stop.

I ran a bit more into the woods, unnoticed by the three. I finally caught Bella's scent. She was sitting on a log of wood, her head in her knees.

She turned around when she heard me approach.

"Edward?"

I could feel shivers running through my cold body when she said my name. I ignored it as best as I could. This was absolutely not the time.

"I came to warn you. _Again_." I said lamely. _Way to go, Edward_, I mentally scolded myself.

"Again?" Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I know Edward, I know. James, Laurent and Victoria. They're coming to get me. Isn't that it?" Bella asked.

I paused for a few seconds before answering. "Yes."

"Why are you warning me? Wouldn't it be better of without me here to disturb you?"

How could she think of something like that?

"No, I-"

"You like me."

No, that's not true. I _love_ you. I _love_ _you_ with all _my_ heart.

"No. Stop getting into ridiculous conclusions."

Ugh, I was such a monster. I didn't even have the courage to admit how I felt.

_Coward, coward, coward_.

Bella was silent. _Dead_ silent. It pained me.

"I know." She said. Her voice almost sounded…_happy_. Like she was trying to control a _smile_. I saw that the tips of her lip were starting to move upward. Why was she _smiling_?

Then she _laughed_. I searched her eyes. They _were_ happy. She believed that I didn't love her and she was _happy_. That made the pain greater.

"That's good for you." She said.

Good for me? No.

"Are you going back?" she asked. I guessed that it was another way of saying '_I want to be alone._'

"Yes. Come back soon. Everyone's getting worried."

_And I'm going to be hysterical if something does happen to you_, I added silently in my mind.

I ran in a vampire speed back home.

Alice was in my room. Her face was expressionless. "You're a fool." She said.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "I know." I replied.

"Why can't you admit that you love her?" Alice asked.

"I _do not_ love her."

"Yes, you do. You're just a coward to admit it. Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean that…" Alice stopped when she realized what she said.

I felt like a thousand needles were being forced into my heart. Bella didn't like me, after all.

"I'm sorry." Alice said.

"Don't be. But you are right. I'm a coward."

"Admit it."

"I love her." I admitted.

Alice smiled and sat up. "When will she be back?" I asked.

"I can't see that. She's blocking me." Alice replied.

I sighed.

I lay in my bed for a long time, thinking about Bella. Then suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Jasper pushed my door open, almost breaking it. He was breathless.

Then he said something that made my dead heart freeze.

"She's gone."


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV:

"What the _hell_ are we gonna do?" I heard Emmett's screaming. I was coming near to the house. I was running as fast as I could. James, Victoria and Laurent were just behind me.

"_I don't believe this_." I heard Esme's whimper.

"She _can't_, she _won't_, she _didn't_…" The voice was Jasper's.

Oh, wow. Looks like someone's been messing with Alice's visions. I guess they got the idea that I left them. Yeah, right. Get a life, James. Your stupid tricks won't work. I've figured your little plans out faster than you. Ha, ha, ha.

I threw the door open, almost taking it off its hinges.

"Bella?" Rosalie's asked when she saw me.

"Umm…hi?" I tried.

Before I knew it, someone was squeezing me. Uh, I think someone was _trying_ to hug me, but that was only making me end up like flattened enchilada. _Lord, this sucks._

Through the pain that shot through my chest, I could see brown curls.

_Emmett_? Why was he _trying_ to hug me?

I winced as I heard a snap. Then another one. One more. And yet another. Then everything went silent.

"Uhh…Isn't that supposed to hurt?" Alice asked after some long seconds passed.

"Yes. Yes, it is." I whispered.

Emmett immediately let go.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…Bella, I'm _so_ sorry! Oh, god, oh, god…_what_ have I done? Oh, Bella, _please_, _please_…I'm _so_ sorry!" Emmett practically screamed.

"I though vampire-human skin was hard." Carlisle said.

"It is. Just not the bones." I replied.

"I think you need a cast." Carlisle said.

"Oh, no. I've had it before. It'll heal _real_ soon. Like, 50 seconds." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Before I knew it, the pain in my chest vanished. Wow, I love my healing powers.

"Aarrrghhhh!!!" I screamed.

Something, or someone, had pushed me through the glass window and onto the kitchen floor, three rooms away from where I was. I had screamed in surprise, not pain.

I looked up to see a flash of red. _Victoria__?_ Oh, damn, I forgot about her.

Esme quickly helped me up. "Are you all right?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly.

I heard a huge thud coming from behind. I turned to see James being knocked into a wall, making a huge hole.

Emmett looked like he was having the time of his life, punching the living daylights out of Laurent. Edward was almost tearing Victoria's head apart. Jasper looked just as happy as Emmett, punching James. Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were desperately trying to make them calm down.

Before I could control it, I was screaming at them to stop.

Everyone froze.

"Please-don't hurt him." I begged.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

He looked at me like I was a mean girl who snatched candy from a 5-year old.

"Just _don't_, _please_ Emmett, I'm _begging_ you." I pleaded.

"He almost killed you, Bella." Jasper said icily.

"I know, I know. I really don't care! Please, just don't hurt him. Get the others if you want! Just don't hurt Laurent." I said.

Laurent shot a grateful look at me.

Everyone was looking at me, surprised at my words.

James and Victoria took the opportunity to fly out.

Jasper and Emmett almost ran after them, but I stopped them before they could.

"No! Don't follow them." I said, trying to be firm.

Everyone had the same, surprised look on their faces.

*********************

"Goodnight, Bella." Alice and Rosalie wished me as I went up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams." Esme called out.

"Night'." I said.

Carlisle decided that we needed to 'talk'. Laurent had thanked me profusely, saying he didn't want to do anything. Of course, he knew I didn't believe him, but he just kept shooting lies.

I got fed up and told him to go back to Oregon, and he would find what he was looking for there. He looked surprised when I said that, but he thanked me, and told me to take care, and went off.

I refused to explain my behavior to anyone. And just like that, I announced that I was going to bed.

I heard a knock on the door when I was looking at a photo. I quickly stashed it under the pillows.

"Come in." I said.

EPOV:

"Come in." Bella's musical voice said.

I had seen her put something under her pillow when I knocked. Something private, I suppose. I didn't want to interrupt her privacy. I had done enough damage.

"Hello." I said as I walked in. She didn't say anything, she just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm-" I began, but Bella cut me off.

"You're sorry, is that what you want to say?" Bella asked coldly.

It was a few seconds before I answered.

"Yes."

"No, you're not. You don't regret what you said, because it's true. Or so you want to believe." Bella said confidently.

How did she know?

"I didn't say it wasn't true."

"I didn't say that you did or didn't. I was simply saying what you feel, correct?" she asked.

And I though _I_ was the mind-reader.

"Yes."

Bella smiled. "Is there any other purpose for your _pleasant_ visit?" she asked sarcastically.

_She really knew how to break my heart with a few_ _words_.

"Try to stay safe." It was true. I wanted her to be safe.

"What for? It obviously doesn't matter to _you_."

How dare she say that? I was the one who cared most about her.

"It does matter! I just want you safe and sound, what's the problem with that?"

Bella was silent for a long, agonizing time.

"Why do you act like you care?" she asked softly.

I gulped. I was the reason for her acting this way, yet I had denied it. I had failed to admit my true feelings to her. I loved her, more than anything, but I was a coward to say it to her. I was the most pathetic vampire in the universe.

"Go. _Please_." She said.

I listened to her. I got out from her room, and went into my own. I lay on my bed, cursing myself until the sun's dull light came through my window, making my pale skin sparkle.

It was gone in a matter of seconds. The sun had been covered by a thick cloud.

I hopped downstairs, just in time to see Alice, Rosalie and Bella walking out through the door. Emmett and Jasper were playing a new video game, and it looked like Emmett was winning. Esme was cleaning up after yesterday's scene. Carlisle must have gone to the hospital.

"Morning, mom." I wished as I walked near to Esme.

"Morning." She replied, smiling at me. I decided to help her by picking up the glass pieces of the window Bella had crashed into.

"Where did the girls go?" I asked.

"Alice wanted to go shopping. Both of them didn't want to go, but its _Alice_, isn't it?" Esme asked.

I smiled at that. Of course she was. Alice always got what she wanted. She was _Alice_, after all.

After helping Esme clean up, I decided to pay Bella's room a visit.

I had to see what she had hidden under her pillow. I knew that it was rude and impolite for me to look in her room, but my curiosity had the best of me. I was _helpless_.

I turned over the pillow and there it was.

A framed photograph.

I examined it carefully. It was the picture of a girl.

She had pale skin like us. Her eyes were of a strange, purple color. She had wavy mahogany hair like Bella. She was smiling.

She looked so strikingly familiar to Bella…she could just as well have been her…sister.

I heard the door open then. My eyes met with another pair of furious golden ones. Eyes that belonged to Bella.

_Busted! _Emmett's thoughts came from downstairs.

He was right.

I was busted.

* * *

Long chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review....*puppy dog face*


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV:

I stood there for a few seconds, my hands planted on my hips.

"Get out." I hissed.

He was gone in half a second. Good riddance. I was too angry to even think, so I just sat there for a long time, staring up at the wall. I felt myself drifting off into deep slumber after a few hours.

When I woke up, I was in a different place. A _very_ different place. What was I doing here? My eyes searched the whole room to find any clue to where I was. The walls were a very light shade of blue and the carpet was white. There were bamboo shoots near the bed I was lying in. The bed was midnight blue, with light blue pillows.

My gaze finally settled on _Edward_.

"Where am I?" I asked frantically.

"Phoenix." He answered with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"And what is the purpose of me being here?" I asked.

"Long story. I'll make it quick. James called. He said that he would find you get a taste of your blood. He's an excellent tracker, and we had to get you away, so now you're here. Rosalie had to go out to take some blood. You don't want to starve, do you? I'm really sorry about this. I know you hate being stuck here with me." Edward explained.

I understood him completely. I was not Alice, but I had seen this coming. I knew James, and I knew how far he would go to get what he wanted, and he always did.

"It won't do any good." I said calmly.

"Why not? You'll be here, safe and sound, while the others track down James and his crew and finish them off." Edward said.

"I got away from him once. He won't let that happen again." I explained.

Edward looked shocked.

"How?" he whispered.

I shook my head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

EPOV:

I kind of loved being here, _alone_, with Bella, but the fact that she was in danger didn't do much good. Bella had fallen asleep, luckily. She had mumbled something about Lila and she had called out 'mom' a few times. The weirdest thing I heard was about James throwing elk. Okay, that is _really, majorly_ weird.

I studied her features once more.

"Oh! Hey, Bella." Rosalie, who just came inside, greeted her.

"Hi Rose." Bella smiled at her. Ah, that gorgeous, angelic smile of hers.

"When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Is everything okay? Do you need something?" Rosalie handed her a bottle of what smelled like grizzly blood. Bella thanked her and gulped it down.

Two days passed, we would get occasional calls from Carlisle, saying that he had no luck finding James. Victoria was still in Forks. Due to Bella's begging, we were not going to harm Laurent.

Meanwhile, I was sitting on the couch, Rosalie at the foot of the bed, and Bella on the floor. It was really boring.

Bella's phone rang then. She scanned the caller ID and frowned. She must be debating whether or not to pick it up. She finally decided to attend to it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Honey? Are you all right? Laurent just came here and told!" It was a woman's bell-like voice, which was clearly panicked.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Bella replied icily. I had never heard her talk in such a tone before, not even when she yelled at me.

"I'm just so scared, baby. I don't want to lose you!"

"Yeah, right, like I believe you. You can stop it right now, Heidi. You don't have to pretend that you love me."

Bella was now speaking in a whisper. Didn't she know that vampires had wonderful hearing powers?

"But I do!"

"Look, Heidi. I thought I cleared it up with you. I don't ever want to hear you, see you or talk to you, so just get out of my life, _please_!"

Rosalie and I both flinched at her deadly tone.

She pushed a button and stuck the phone into her jeans pocket. None of us said anything for about half an hour. Bella spoke at last.

"I guess I have a lot of stuff to explain, huh?" she asked.

We nodded.

Good, she was finally going to let out her secret.

************************

**Bella's secret is not that big, and you'll probably be disappointed. Bella has a secret power that is not mentioned. At least you would like that, even though it's a drab power. It'll explain Bella's reactions to Edward's behavior. Review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

"I lied to you about a lot of things." I admitted, putting my head down on my knees.

"Like what?" Rosalie didn't sound angry, just upset.

I hesitated before answering. "I'm not a vampire-human hybrid." I whispered, knowing well that they could hear me.

"What?" both of them almost shouted.

"Hybrids have a vampire father and a human mother. I don't. I have a vampire father and a vampire-human hybrid mother." I explained.

"I didn't know that half-vampires could…" Rosalie hissed jealously, but Edward interrupted.

"So you're a ¾ vampire?" he asked with shock-filled eyes.

I nodded. "That's why my diet affects my eyes. And I have far better powers than a human-vampire hybrid."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that part." Rosalie said.

"So who's Lila?" Edward asked.

Stupid, spying vampire. He had heard me sleep talking!

"My sister." I said.

"Your biological sister?" Rosalie asked.

"My half-sister. Her father was human. She's three years older than me."

"So she's a ¾ human?" Edward asked.

"Obviously." Rosalie hissed. "What happened to you both?"

"Renee, my mother, dated James when she was in high school…" I started.

"You mean the James that's hunting you now?" Edward asked.

"Yes. And stop interrupting, please. They loved each other so much, despite the fact that Renee was a hybrid. They married, and two years after, Lila was born. They were both so happy. Then a vampire called Heidi heard about them and came to see this strange relationship of theirs. Heidi could change her body, so she turned into Renee, and tricked James. They were…doing things, and Heidi accidentally changed back into her old form, right when Renee came. Renee was so sad; she left with Lila, though James tried to explain…

"She fell in love with Charlie; one of the vampires who Heidi had left. Three years later, I was born. I couldn't help it, but I almost killed her. She lost so much of blood. But she survived. And then James came back. He was a vampire now. He hated me for almost killing Renee. Renee still wouldn't forgive him. Heidi was another story. She had left James. Then after a few months, Charlie, Renee, Lila and I decided to go to a new spot to hunt…" I stopped there.

"James attacked you three and you escaped?" Rosalie whispered. I nodded.

"I tried to help, especially Lila, since she was the weakest of all. I told her to run. She wouldn't listen…James killed them all. He killed his own daughter! I made it back to some alley. Heidi found me there and took me to the orphanage. She visited me occasionally, saying that she loved me all the time. Then one day, she old me that Renee was still alive.

"James hadn't killed her. He tried to, but he didn't succeed. Laurent, James's friend found her. He loved her, and took care of her. She didn't love him back like he loved her. She thought of him as a friend, even now."

"Renee's still alive! So why don't you go to her?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to break her again." I hoped they understood what I meant. Seeing her again would be painful for both of us.

"That's why…You have been telling Lila to run, in your dreams…" Edward mused.

I shook my head sadly.

"There is something else I've been hiding." I admitted.

EPOV:

Something else? What more could there be?

"I actually have two powers." Bella smiled sheepishly.

"Mental shield over my, Alice and Jasper's power?" I asked.

"There's one more." Bella replied. I looked at her curiously.

Bella hesitated before continuing. "I can figure out the truth from the lie."

WHAT????

No, no, no…That means she knows I've been lying to her about my feelings! Oh god, oh god!!!!!

"That's why I laughed at you that day." She said with a little smile. I put my head down. Bella and Rosalie laughed.

"You're a big liar, you know?" Bella said.

We all laughed then.

Our happiness was interrupted when we heard the phone ring. **(You know who that would be, right?)**

**************

**Sorry it took so long. There will be three more chapters, and the story ends. I'll be posting the next chapter on the second of October. Review please!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

I picked up my phone. Like I expected, it was James. I almost wonder if I'm a psychic like Alice. God, I miss her.

I step out of the room so no one can hear me.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"You know what I want."

I tried not to sob.

"Yes."

"Can you get out of there without them knowing?"

"I-"

"Can you? Yes or no?"

I hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Good. I expect you by the clearing at 2:00, sharp."

Click.

I controlled my face expression as well as I could and stepped out, praying that Rosalie and Edward hadn't heard anything.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked.

I looked down, unable to lie to her face. "Heidi."

She didn't say anything else. Maybe she bought my lie. Okay, now I had to device a plan to get out of here without Edward and Rosalie catching me. I couldn't jump out of the window…I could try to distract them…No, that wouldn't work. Both of them were watching me like hawks, scrutinizing my every moment.

This was going to be hard.

*

Three hours passed. I had two more hours left. This is killing me, both literally and figuratively. Our silence was interrupted by the phone ringing. 'My life for rent'?

I think I know why Edward would choose that…I tried to ignore it.

It was open in half a second. And snapped shut in two.

"Emmett and Alice are coming in five minutes." He said.

"So are we going to the airport?" Rosalie asked.

"Obviously, yes."

I thanked the gods for my good luck.

*

Half an hour later, I was in the airport, with Edward and Rosalie standing at my sides like bodyguards. It was so irritating, but thoughtful and kind of them.

Whatever.

Why couldn't I be a human? That way, I could have sneaked away, saying I had to pee or something…But Rosalie could come with me.

Emmett's plane landed, and I cursed in my thoughts. With four vampires around me, there was no way I could get out of this place. This was way too hopeless. I knew I couldn't get past James. If I didn't come, he'd kill the Cullen's, and leave me to suffer. I would spend the rest of eternity, sinking in a pool of regret and bitterness.

And I'd finally get fed up and go to Italy.

I was almost knocked over by a crowd of people rushing over to greet the people who just came out of the plane. The crowd was thick, and well, _crowded_, so Edward immediately took hold of my hand. I felt shivers going up and down my spine at the contact, but still swore under my breath. This was my chance to escape, and he just ruined it!

I tried to wiggle my hand out of his, which was grasping mine tightly.

"It hurts." I mumbled. I knew very well that he could hear me. He immediately let go. The crowd was still thick, and I decided not to waste more time. I took off running, not caring whether the humans noticed the blur of brown and blue, or if Edward or Rosalie had found out.

I kept running, through the huge, stuffed airport, through rows of shops and café's, the exit door, the sunny street, all the way to the clearing…

I don't know how long I kept running, but sometime later, my whole body collided with something hard, like marble. I gulped, knowing who it would be.

I looked at the cold, pale, blond vampire standing in front of me with an amused face and a smirk and took in a deep breath.

_This was not what I expected._

*

**Sorry for the cliffy. I know it's been ages since I posted an update. I'm going to add the next chapter very soon. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: graphic violence**

"You're not supposed to be here!" I said, looking at him.

"Why not?" he asked, grasping my shoulders firmly.

"Alice-and Emmett-"

"You really think I'll go anywhere without Alice? Especially in a situation like this. You really doubt my love for Alice, don't you?"

"Not now." I whispered.

Jasper ran a hand through his pale, blond hair. "Edward and Rosalie are worried sick."

"How would you kn-" _Oh, yeah, he was empathic._

There was an awkward moment of silence. I was the first to speak. "I-I think I should go now."

Jasper was going to say something, but someone interrupted him.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

There was a quick whoosh and Jasper was lying under some tree that was knocked down with his strength.

"James!" I screamed. I ran to Jasper, but his hand caught my shoulder and threw me against a tree.

I saw him move towards Jasper.

"No, not him!" I yelled at James. I heard James's laugh. A high, cold, cruel laugh. Old memories suddenly ran through my mind.

* * *

_Mom was screaming. Dad was already on the floor, lying motionlessly. I had Lila wrapped up in my arms, trying my best to protect her._

_James walked towards Charlie._

_Mom screamed. "No, not him!"_

_I heard James laugh. A helpless whimper escaped Lila's lips and I clutched her harder to my chest._

_I heard a sickening snap, dad's scream of agony, and mom's sobs. Then the smell of smoke greeted my nose. I sobbed, knowing he was burning my dad. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my direction. Blinded by my tears, I could see nothing. I felt him rip Lila from my arms._

_

* * *

_I got up and ran towards James. I hit the back of his head with all the strength I could produce. He screamed, not in pain, but in anger.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me to the ground again. Before I hit the damp, grassy surface, I slammed into something hard and tiny.

Then some other arms, longer this time, held me in one place. I recognized both of the scents- Alice and Rosalie.

I saw a blur of orange, white and black, and James let out a howl of pain.

"You okay, Bella?" Rosalie's whispered in my ear.

I nodded and straightened myself up, ready to attack once more.

"No, Bella. Not now." It was Emmett. _Where all of them here?_

"I have to!" I screamed.

Rosalie's grip tightened. "Please, I let him kill Lila, I c-can't let it h-happen again!" I said.

I wiggled out of her arms and slammed hard into James. Someone pulled me off him, and I was thrown eight feet behind, slamming into a tree.

Victoria.

_No, no, no…_

She stepped in front of me, sneering at me. Behind her, I could see Alice and Emmett trying to pry James off Jasper with no luck. That left me and Rosalie to deal with Victoria.

Rosalie grabbed Victoria's red hair and Victoria growled. I ran towards Victoria and bit the back of her neck, tearing off her marble flesh. Thank goodness I have sharp teeth. A silver line was visible. Victoria screamed in pain, and Rosalie punched her nose.

Then I heard a huge crash. Alice was lying beside Jasper, obviously tired and powerless like him.

The first hit had make Jasper entirely weak. _We're supposed to be vampires!

* * *

_

"_Bella!" Lila screamed._

"_Let her go." I said, my voice firm._

_James dug his fingernails into Lila's cheeks and she screamed._

"_Stop!" I screamed, jumping at him._

_He threw Lila at a nearby tree, and caught me by the neck._

"_How can you hurt her? She's your daughter!" I screamed._

_James laughed again. "Like I care," he said. "Like you can win this. Like you're stronger than me…"_

_A strangled sob came out of my mouth. I choked back tears. "Please, James, don't do this…please."_

_He laughed. I heard a snap. He broke Lila's neck. He killed her. My precious baby sister was gone. I screamed, pain and agony ripping through me. He took my family away from me…_

"_I hate you!" _

_And everything went black.

* * *

_

Just as I thought it was three against two, Rosalie was thrown away. I could see that Victoria had bit her. Rosalie was twisting and turning, trying to stop the pain of the venom in her.

Emmett. I can't let be hurt. I already let Rosalie, Alice and Jasper get hurt. Not him too. I couldn't let them all suffer because of me…

"Emmett, stop!" I said.

Victoria, James and Emmett froze.

"Emmett, he's too powerful, he-"

"I know what to do Bella." Emmett said.

"No, no! You don't understand Emmett! He killed so many, he's too powerful. Please Emmett don't do this…please, please, please…for me at least," I said begging Emmett to listen.

It didn't look like he would listen. I could try one more time.

"For your sister." I whispered.

Emmett shook his head. I got one sharp hit to my left. Not now…

"Let them go…" I whispered and then slipped away.

* * *

**One more chapter, the epilogue and I start a new story. Reviews or nothing.**


	16. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes, fearing the worst. Umm, I tried to open my eyes, actually. They wouldn't budge. There was a loud ringing noise in my head. The air smelt of smoke. Something or someone was burning. _No…_

I tried to raise my arm. I almost succeeded, but a cold hand stopped me from moving any further.

"No."

I recognized it as Edward's voice.

"Bella, can you hear me?" he whispered urgently in my ear.

_Go away, you're hurting my head, _I wanted to say. Nothing came out of my mouth.

"Bella, please say something!" More urgent now.

_I'M TRYING!!_

"No, no, Bella! Please don't go, please, don't!" A strangled sob.

_What's the matter?_

"Wake up, Bella! It's over! Please, wake up!"

_It's over? Does that mean everybody's safe?_

"Bella! Don't do this! Wake up!"

_Do what?_

"Bella. Bella, don't leave me, please!"

_No, Edward, I want to go…_

"No…" that was the first word I managed to speak, and with tremendous effort.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, almost hopeful.

"I want…to…go…" I choked out the words I've wanted to say.

"No, no, no! I won't let you!" he was screaming now. He sounded scared, and angry at the same time.

I sighed happily. I was going…going to dad and Lila. Pure bliss.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

_Yes, a bit. _I tried to reply, but I couldn't.

"Bella, wake up, love!"

_Love? I felt like laughing. _

I tugged at my lips, pulling them into a smile. "Goodbye." I whispered.

"NO!"

I heard Edward's scream and prepared to meet dad and my Lila.

* * *

I really opened my eyes this time. _Well, hello death!!!_

I was slightly confused when I looked up at two golden circles watching me curiously.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" A velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Edward?" I asked, slightly alarmed at what he was doing in heaven or hell with me.

"Oh, Bella. You have us all a heart attack!" It was Esme.

She enveloped me in a motherly hug, and I, utterly confused, hugged her back, burying my face in her caramel hair.

"Bella, do you feel tired? Hungry? Thirsty? Cold? Warm?" Esme asked, a hint of panic in her beautiful voice.

"No." I answered. My body was not hurting anymore. I felt absolutely fine.

The rest of the evening passed away quickly as my family explained what happened. About three minutes after I blacked out, Edward came with Esme and Carlisle. It was a huge battle they fought, but we finally won. Edward 'took care' of James, out of anger. Emmett and Alice finished off Victoria.

Then Carlisle confirmed that I was fine, just tired from the blow. Thankfully, none of us were seriously hurt. Rosalie's scar was healed within a few hours. According to Emmett, Edward freaked out when I 'was sleeping peacefully' and woke me up. Then we were back at the hotel room in Phoenix, were I was now.

We're leaving for Forks tomorrow.

I decided that I had to talk to Edward when we got back.

* * *

We took our opportunity to talk, three weeks after the incident. Emmett and Rosalie had their trillionth wedding, and I was the bridesmaid with Alice. Then they set off for Paris, with a loving family waving at them and wising a 'happy honeymoon'. ("Yeah, it'll sure be happy." - Jasper.)

Then Jasper and Alice went to Texas, the place where Jasper was born.

"To get those old memories back. Though they're not all happy ones. Not the ones without my little pixie, anyway." Jasper said, and kissed Alice's nose, who giggled.

Now Carlisle and Esme were out hunting. I guess this was all, the plan of the evil pixie, because she constantly kept nagging me to "Admit my feelings and go kiss him like there's no tomorrow."

"I wouldn't try it even if there was a tomorrow." I would reply.

We looked at each other's eyes, and then turned away at the same time, embarrassed. Then we both burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll admit it! We have to talk. I can't handle all this tension." I said between giggles.

"Yeah, me too." Edward chuckled.

"So, what exactly did you mean when you said 'Wake up, _love_?'" I asked casually.

If Edward was human, I was sure his face would be fire engine red. Even then he would be gorgeous…

"Uhh…can't you figure it out yourself?" He asked, looking down.

I giggled. "Nah, but I can say..." I inched closer to him. "Something…"

I was aware of our bodies getting closer than ever before. Our eyes were burning into each other's.

I lifted up my index finger and stroked his chin. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was.

Though Edward was surprised, he looked…happy.

He grabbed both my hands, pushing my finger from his face.

_Oh-oh…_

Then he brought my hands to his lips, kissing each of my fingers. I was so close to him; my cheek was touching his cheek. I raised my head higher, bringing my lips to his ear.

"I love you." I whispered.

I felt his arms wrap my around my torso, cuddling me to his chest. I buried my neck in his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you so much. So much more than you think." Edward said, and I could feel my heart swell up.

I looked up at his golden eyes, seeing love and affection in them. Slowly, he brought his lips closer to mine. Soft and warm…always what I had imagined his lips would be.

As our lips moved together, his grip tightened, making me want more.

As I pulled off for a moment, I knew what I had waited for all these years.

My Edward.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Next is the epilogue. **


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**10 years later**

Edward's POV

"Happy birthday, Edward!" I could recognize this voice anywhere, anyplace, anytime. It was the voice of my sweet angel, Bella.

"I don't want any greetings, Bella. I told you I hate celebrating birthdays. It's pointless." I said.

Bella giggled. That sound was music to my ears. "Exactly!" she said.

"Okay, then…Can I ask for something?" I asked carefully.

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Okay."

In one quick motion, I pulled her own my back, making her squeal in delight.

"Let's have a trip to our meadow, shall we?" I asked, bringing her hands to my lips. Then I ran top-speed to our meadow.

I put her carefully on the grass, and then positioned myself under a tree. Then I opened my arms to her. She jumped into them, cuddling close to my chest. I held her close against me, stroking her hair.

"If this is your idea of a birthday present, then I'll love to celebrate your birthday every single day." Bella said happily.

"Me too." I agreed.

After some time, our position changed. Bella was sitting against the tree, with my head on her lap. She was stroking my bronze locks, watching the sun set quietly.

"I'll show you something." I said.

She looked into my eyes, full of curiosity. I scooped her up and ran a bit more, finally reaching my destination.

"Hold on tight." I said, grasping her firmly. Her grip around my neck became tighter. I climbed up the huge tree. Finally, we reached the spot where we could both stand. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pointed to the sky.

The sky was velvet black now, full of shining stars. It was not a cloudy night in Forks for once.

I held her index finger in my hand, and traced a pattern of the stars in the air. It finally created a huge heart shaped constellation.

Bella smiled at me. "I've never heard of this constellation before..."

"That's because I invented it. It's my Bella constellation." I said proudly.

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." I whispered making her blush. Ah, such a lovely color…

Now was the time. It was now or never. I had to ask her now. This was the perfect time.

I look directly into her eyes.

"Bella, I swear I'll love you as long as there are stars in the sky…Will you marry me?" I asked, knowing that my proposal was corny, but not caring anyway.

Bella looked shocked, like I expected.

Then a heartbreaking smile spread across her features, and she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered.

I brought my face closer to hers, and my lips met their most favorite thing; her lips.

As we kissed each other rather passionately, I slipped a ring into her finger where it would stay forever, as my love for her would stay forever in my heart.

* * *

**That's all. Hope you enjoyed!!! Review please!**


End file.
